


Erratum

by MR01



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure and Whump, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassins vs. Templars, F/F, Friendship and Drama, Gen, Jonathan opens an aviation Airline with his Rockefeller inheritance, M/M, Pieces of Eden, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: An Assassin's Creed AU because why not. In this moment magic meets death and the Deception team and co. is high-key regretting coming to Cairo, Egypt because their lives were relatively normal before the trip.





	1. Cario

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making the a multi chapter story just give me a bit and thank you for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic team along with M.W. as a new member book a huge gig in Egypt. 
> 
> To celebrate that the show is back on and greater than ever they decide to invite Mike and Kay on tour. 
> 
> They had just wanted to go sight-seeing days before the big day and honestly did not ask for any of the following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018'

* * *

 There was a great boom sound in the air as fireworks edged on people's cheers.

They reach new heights just chanting their names and Cameron is here living for it.

The team is at a music festival in the Strip.

Las Vegas, Nevada opening for a number of great artists and there had been a rumor that even Beyonce would show up.

But now that they have finished up they have an hour or so before they gotta leave for the Cairo Opera House since they had planned on expanding their tour.

The people of C.O.H. had reached out to Dina because they had heard of the Black twins and their amazing show, asking if they would like to headline for a three day weekend.

The team had talked it over, clearing their schedule and Jonathan signed the contract once his lawyers looked it over.

 Cameron along with the gang had asked Agent Deakins to give their favorite FBI agents a break so that they could go with them.

She had been playing hardball because she actually needed them on the field, there had been a spike up with crime as of late. 

Only consented to give them sick leave when M.W. and Jonathan coughed up information about some ruffian like iffy characters on the Most Wanted list since they had encountered them once or twice on their quest for the Rockerfeller treasure a while back.

They had given her bits and pieces not because they were being stingy. It was because it had been all they knew.

Surprisingly it was more than enough to get the ball rolling and make a pathway.

To have a win.

* * *

 "Cam, you okay? You aren't looking your best there buddy."

Jonathan had been talking with Jordan about technology and science. New ideas for the show mostly when he stops to look at him all of a sudden and Cameron feels like a fish out of water.

He is a little weirded out at first by his brother just standing there regarding him all suspicious like.

"Yeah I'm good. It's just..I guess it is getting to me. You know, all of the excitement."

"If that is the case we could postpone the flight to Cairo I mean we were going in a few days earlier than expected as it is anyway."

Jonathan is a bit concerned about his brother's wellbeing mainly because he hasn't had much time to see him let alone have a proper conversation these days.

Even on show segments now en then he is pulled away left and right with new pressing matters. 

He thinks it funny that no one was vying for his attention when he wasn't rich and he wonders if M.W. has the same or similar issues now.

"No. Nah dude, it isn't that serious. Trust me Johnny."

"Fine I'll bite then." He looks at his phone because it's buzzing with notifications. "I gotta go, I'll see you at the airport."

Jonathan starts walking away when Cameron speaks up again stalling a little because he knows his brother hadn't bought it, that he is feeling 100 percent.

"Wait, since I have you. Can you do me the biggest favor?" 

"Ugh I guess, go ahead." Johnny looks away from his phone as he waits patiently.

"Can you take my luggage with you. It's in my dressing room."

"Sure. Anything else?" Jonathan looks like he is already mapping out some new project or deal on his phone but Cam is to busy looking at him to notice Johnny also asking Jordan who shakes his head.

"A burger would be great."

Cameron smiles brightly as Jonathan nods probably signalling for his driver, calling over his shoulder.

"Twenty-five minutes till everyone is set to arrive. Make sure you have everything you need or want to take with you. I'll have the rest of your stuff at the airport."

Once Cameron is certain that his brother has left he lets out a sigh of relief only to basically jump out of his skin when he hears Jordan pipe up.

"You know something's not adding up when even I notice, right?"

"Fuck Jordan. I forgot about you. And nothing is going on I think it's just me being anxious because I haven't been on a plane in a while or out of the country for that matter."

Cameron stands a little straighter clearing his throat before continuing as he walks for the water-cooler and grabs them some cups.

"I haven't had a reason you know, Johnny's back. If anything I think I just need a valium to mellow out or a good nap. I dunno but hey are you packed already?"

He decided to change the subject line to something he was more or less interested in.

"Yup I even bought some headphone but Cam don't worry about it y'know. What's the worst that could happen."

"Oh shoot I jinxed it, well I'll tell you so that way it doesn't matter or happen. The worst thing would be that we muck up some rehearsals in front of some other preformers."

"Okay Jordan I'll believe you. Now let's go check if we spot Beyonce." Cameron drapes an arm over his shoulder leading him to the curtains enthusiastically.

* * *

Mike and Gunther had been the most excited having set up shop and picked their seats first.

 Jonathan had grabbed a window seat preparing to relax. He been planning on loafing around on his seat.

Just sitting alone for the whole flight reading a book on archaeology but his plants came to a quick halt when Dina sat next to him.

With a magazine in hand and a bag of gummy worms as a makeshift peace offering.

M.W. thought she was being sly when she had taken a seat in-between her luggage because apparently it deserves a seat as apposed to being placed in cargo with the rest of theirs and Kay.

No one thought to comment on it and Kay hasn't even noticed because she is busy reading over some past cases.

"Hello this is Jake speaking. I am your Captain/pilot for the roundabout trip to and fro Cairo, Egypt."

"I'd like to take a moment to welcome you onto the plane. Friends and family to Mr. Black, you all seems nice enough. I sincerely hope you enjoy yourselves."

"My co-pilot is Dheven. She is amazing and more than ready, capable and qualified to take over in case of an emergency or I become incapacitated."

"On that note we will be taking off shortly. Please take a look at your screens for instructional videos and listen to the stewardesses."

Jordan removes his headphones as he takes a seat next to Cameron who offers him some fries. Passing and grabbing a comic book instead knowing this will be a long flight so he should make himself comfortable.


	2. Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, thanks for reading.

* * *

"The flight time from Cairo to Las Vegas is estimated to be about nineteen hours twenty minutes since we don't plan on making a stop but we are leaving in some leeway incase something comes up."

Jake had said those words about six and a half hours ago.

By now Johnny is asleep, finally sitting by himself while wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket. Comfortably snoring his life away with a book on his chest and sunglasses on his lap.

M.W. is low-key flirting with Kay who finally took notice and is a little flustered by the conversation at hand but is keeping it going as she finds herself intrigued by the stories M is sharing about her time while being on the treasure hunt with Jonathan.

While Mike is testing out different drinks with Dina. Both are now kind of buzzed and talking about the different places they want to visit while agreeing to take a bunch of pictures and buy souvenirs once they arrive for his boys.

Cameron went to the restroom as he played some game on his phone. Screaming excitedly in celebration of the small victories.

Jordan is walking around stretching his legs while talking to the stewardesses on board about the importance of coding and the future.

Rather than being bored or pretending like they aren't, they are keeping the conversation going by challenging or adding on to some of points he is making.

Gunter is in love whilst eating Koura-yaki with a slice of chocolate lava cake on the side.

So glad that Jonathan entrusted the hiring of several employees to him because they are doing a bang up job here and he is proud.

* * *

 "Hey did you know that Cairo time is about nine hours ahead of Las Vegas time."

"No darling, thanks for telling me. We should share the news with the rest of the group later on."

Ten hours and forty seven minutes have gone by when Jonathan wakes up from his slumber looking refreshed as he stretches leisurely in his seat.

Just hearing fragments of a conversation but tunont most of it out because it doesn't pertain to him.

Looking around and spotting Cameron talking with Gunter. 

Jordan is drinking hot chocolate while offering commentary on a romantic comedy movie that he shares with Dina who laughs at something he said as Mike sits down probably coming from the restroom.

He overhears Kay talking to M.W. about growing up in Brooklyn, the story with her sister and her parents.

Standing up Jonathan walks up to a stewardess asking them to make him coffee. Thanking them as he gets himself a slice of pizza and a cup of orange juice while he waits.

A few minutes later he walks into the cockpit. Wiping the look of sleepiness off his face before he opens the door.

"How's it going boss?" Dheven looks over her shoulder speaking loudly enough for  Jake to raise an eyebrow surprised to see him here.

"So-so I guess. And you do not have to call me that. You can both can call me Johnny or Jonathan, I don't mind. To answer your question, I just woke up. Brought you both some coffee though, it's piping so give it a minute."

He hands them over to her and she sets them on the cupholders as he looks at his watch whistling a low tune. 

Intent on catching up on his book he turns to leave when he sees the view from here of the sky and a small awed smile appears on his face. Lingering behind a moment as he closes the door behind most of the way.

"You know my brother Cameron loves to go through life and around saying that nothing is impossible no matter how rough or shitty the place. Standing here now with all of the people who are the world to me."

Jonathan looks ahead at the sky as he continues just feeling like he has to say this but feeling a little embarrassed about saying it directly to them so he got the next best thing, his employees.

He feels like he's connecting with them by proxy and even if he's not. He got to speak his mind and he feels much better for it.

"Even though and after some less than ideal situations. It just chokes me up you know, I find myself at a loss for words because we are here, together."

"I hope this experience will leave us the better people than we were expecting to be. For them it's just a simple trip. For me it's a testament to how far we have come and for the first time in my life I feel like I deserve it, all of it. Everything that comes for me."

 He excuses himself closing the door behind him and he thinks he might have fucked up because the second he looks up the team is staring back at him as if they know something's up.

* * *

"You feeling better?" Jonathan steps out of the restroom to get his toothbrush from his luggage.  Having just taken a shower and dried his hair.

Brushing his teeth while Cameron grabs a towel, turning on the water and stepping into the shower as he calls out.

"Jordan gave me something for it and now I'm Ace's. I think we should get Deakins something. You know for allowing Mike and Kay to be here. She did us a solid, you and M.W. didn't give her much to work with."

Rinsing his mouth Jonathan clears up the fog on the mirror. He looks presentable with his new Gucci suit.

"Maybe. We'll make time if we can but with everything Dina and Gunter have planned I dunno. Bailing on them to do your own thing eh, it's a mighty slippery slope you will have on your hands."

Twenty three minutes till landing. Most of them are ready. Showered, dressed and having taken care of hygiene they eat breakfast as they wait.

Both for the others to finish up and because they have nothing else going on at the moment.

* * *

Cameron and Dina go to front desk to register for all of them. Planning on talking to the C.O.H. rep they had gotten in contact with about some minor changes, adjustments to the schedule and set.

While Jonathan is intent on going to a currency exchange location to transfer US dollars into this country's currency which is Egyptian Pound and maybe he will be a tour guide unless the team votes against that idea and just plans on winging it.

Jordan bumps into a blonde lady on his way to an elevator who runs past him without excusing herself.

Accidentally dropping a piece of paper but it seems as though she is in no rush to look back or retrieve it while Mike and Kay catch on to her iffy demeanor. They look at each other.

Mentally communicating without saying anything.

Both wondering if they should get involved because she seems up to something but M.W. reasons with them saying that they are not here on business or in their jurisdiction therefore it shouldn't be their issue.

That they shouldn't draw attention to themselves because Jonathan and Cameron will do a great job of that on their own.


End file.
